kisah dua saudara di hutan terpencil
by Three Mbak Kentir
Summary: ichiru sangat menyayangi kakak kembarnya, zero. apa yang akan terjadi ketika kaname masuk di antara mereka? shonen-ai.M in later chapters. crackfic...abit OOC. Mainly IchiruxZero, KanamexZero


Kisah Dua Saudara di Hutan Terpencil...

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

By the Three Mbak Kentir. Ditulis (ulang) oleh...Schia Kepanasan...dengan berbagai revisi dari ffic borongan yg ditulis oleh : Varanoia, Kagurafuuko, dan Schia Kepanasan...

Disclaimer : Zero,Ichiru, n Kaname sah milik Matsuri Hino-sensei. Sedangkan Kaoru milik Schia Kepanasan, Varan milik Varanoia, dan Kagura milik Kagura Fuuko...

A/N : Cuma sekedar ffic lemon bego yg lahir dari otak dan tangan 3 fujoshi gila yg saaaangat senggang...hehehehe... Satu lagi bukti nyata betapa nyeremin nya 3 cewek senggang (fujoshi lagi!) yang sedang chatting bareng...

Warning : Lemony lemon...so anak kecil ga boleh baca! Tar kalo trauma kita bertiga ga mau tanggung jawab loh...hahaha...TWINCEST!! YAOI!!OOCness...Dan...fanfic ini dodol dan agak ga nyambung...maklum aja soalnya ke tiga author abis mabok makan coki2... XD

Okay, let's get started...

--

Pada jaman dahulu kala...hiduplah seorang putri cantik bernama Snow White dengan ibu tirinya yang kejam di sebuah istana...

Lho? Tunggu...rasanya ada yang aneh!!

Tidak ada Snow White di fanfic ini! Mari kita reset prolognya...

Jeng jeng jeng... (backsound gitu ceritanyaaa)

Pada jaman...entahlah jaman apa, hiduplah dua orang kakak beradik kembar yang suangat suangat suangat suangat suangat suaaaaanggaaaattt (hosh hosh hosh) ganteeeng dan cantik di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil di dalam hutan, yaitu Kiryuu Zero dan Kiryuu Ichiru...

Kenapa mereka hidup berdua di dalam hutan? Penulis juga tidak tahu...Tanyalah langsung pada mereka.hehehehe

Okeh. Jadi intinyaaa...kedua sodara itu hidup tentram damai dan bahagiaaa...Tapi Ichiru kadang2 bete. Soalnya nih, Zero, yang notabenenya lebih cantik dan lebih _girly_ dari dia, suka diapelin & digoda2 sama cowok2 dari desa deket hutan... Tiap hari, Ichiru musti siap siaga di depan pintu rumah untuk menghalau cowok2 mesum senggang yang mo ngegodain Zero... Pokoknya tiap ada cowo yang godain Zero, langsung Ichiru babat pake pedangnya.

Kenapa Ichiru bisa sampe se over protektif itu? Jawabannya cuma satu. Dan alasan itu benar2 suatu rahasia yang dalam...dalam...dan dalam...

Ya...sebenernya...Ichiru juga kepincut sama kecantikan n kemolekan bodi Zero!!

Wuih...emank susah punya sodara kaya gitu...

Tapi tapi tapi...seketat2 nya penjagaan Ichiru, ternyata ada juga satu cowok yang berhasil lolos (lebih tepatnya ; nyelonong) melewati penjagaan Ichiru!

Dia adalah Kaname Kuran. Milyader kelas kakap yang gantengnya amit2... Semua cewek jatoh klepek2 di hadapannya. Terbius oleh uang, ketampanan, dan kelembutan Kaname.

Dan sialnya Zero juga diem2 naksir sama Kaname...

Dobel sialnya lagi...Kaname juga cinta mati sama Zero...

Semua itu berawal dari pertemuan di sungai siang itu...

Flashback...flashback...flashback...

Siang itu begitu panas...terik...membuat keringat bercucuran. Zero merasa sangat gerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Tapi sialnya, entah kenapa kran kamar mandi di rumahnya rusak secara misterius...

Akhirnya dengan kesal Zero pun memutuskan untuk mandi di sungai dekat rumahnya...

"Haaa...Segarrrrr...", kata Zero puas sambil menyiramkan air sungai yang jernih ke badan putihnya. Ia terus asik mandi sambil bersiul...Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang pria yang memperhatikannya...

"Suit suit..." Zero menoleh ketika mendengar orang bersiul dari belakangnya dan menemukan 3 orang cowok berpotongan amad-sangad-bopung (bocah kampung-red)-sekaliii sedang memperhatikannya dengan muka mesum.

"Wuih...ada yg lagi mandi nih...cakep bener dah...mulus...priwit", kata salah satu bopung itu norak. Mereka ngikik2 sendiri dan mendekati Zero.

"Napa? Ga pernah liad cowok cantik mandi?", jawab Zero ketus.

Para bopung2 gembira itu cuma geleng2 dan mendekati Zero, "Yeee...Cantik2 koq judes sih mas...Kita jadi pingin ikutan mandi nih..."

Zero, ga enak perasaan, segera beranjak naik ke atas, "Mandi ya mandi aja dih sana. Ga usah pake ketawa2 nyolotin gitu."

Tetapi...kesalahan besar saudara2...Begitu Zero keluar dari air, tubuh putihnya otomatis makin terlihat. Cowok2 bopung itu malah jadi tambah kurang ajar. Mreka mendekati Zero & nyolek2 pinggang Zero.

"Eh? Eh?? Apaan nih?! Ga pake colek2an segala deh!", protes Zero. Tapi para bopung itu tidak menghiraukan. Mereka pun makin niat grepe2 Zero dan Zero makin kenceng protes.

Dan...jeng jeng jeng...layaknya kisah2 fairy tale ato komik2 shoujo di mana para ceweknya lagi terdesak, trus pangeran berkuda putih mereka datang menolong mereka. pada saat kesucian Zero terancam, datanglah Kaname! (ga, dia ga naek kuda koq)

Singkat kata, Kaname membag-bug-bag-bug para bopung2 itu dan menyelamatkan Zero. Zero, sebagai cowok yg tau terima kasih, lalu mengundang Kaname untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dan bibit2 cinta itu pun mulai muncul...

Flashback selesai...

Dan kini, Ichiru sedang menuangkan teh di ruang tamu untuk dua orang. Wajahnya kesal. Ia menggenggam teko dengan keras dan hampir menghancurkan teko itu waktu mendengar suara2 dari ruang tamu...

"Zero...Malam ini kamu begitu cantik...Lebih cantik dari biasanya...", terdengar suara Kaname.

"Ka...Kaname...", balas Zero, "Kamu juga ganteng malam ini."

"Zero..."

Hening sbentar. Ichiru jadi penasaran. Feeling nya ga enak. Dan tiba2...

"Ka...Kaname! Mph!! Jangan disini!!"

Ichiru bagai disambar petir mendengar kata2 kakak kembarnya. Parameter emosi Ichiru tiba2 full. Dia lalu dengan muka psikopat mengambil obat cuci perut dari dalam lemari dapur dan memasukkannya ke minuman Kaname.

"Kaname Kuran...cepatlah pergi kau dari rumah ini...hehehehe", Ichiru ketawa setan. Ia membawa teh itu ke ruang tengah dan tersenyum palsu ala malaikat. "Zero, Kuran, silahkan ini teh nya diminum du...lu...ZERO MO DIBAWA KEMANA??"

Ichiru melotot waktu ngeliat Kaname ngegendong Zero ala bridal. Muka Kaname mesum...Muka Zero merah..."So...Sori, Ichiru...Bisa tolong kamu pergi ke luar sebentar...buat 1 jam?"

Zero dan Kaname pun menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar Zero...

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH...!!"

Ichiru berteriak frustasi diluar sambil menutupi kupingnya. Kenapa? Karena dia stress mendengar suara2 saudara tercintanya dari dalam kamar...

"Sial! Sial! Sial!!", Ichiru menendang batu di dekat kakinya dan berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi. Ia kesal dan sangat cemburu pada Kaname.

"Padahal kan gue lebih kenal sama Zero! Gue lebih banyak berkorban demi Zero! Karena gue adek kembarnya, jadi cinta gue sama Zero melebihi siapa pun! Tapi koq Zero malah kepincut sama si Kuran itu sih?? Kurang apa coba gue?!", jerit Ichiru kesal...

"Justru karena lo sodara kembarnya, lo ga bisa jadian ama Zero, dodol...", tiba2 terdengar suara cewek misterius dari dalam hutan.

"Ha?! Siapa itu yang ngomong?!", Ichiru celingak-celinguk kaget dan tiba2 melihat 3 orang cewek di hadapannya. Semua tampak tidak lebih tua darinya. Mungkin sekitar 15-16an? "Si-siapa kalian?!"

Cewek paling gahar yang berdiri paling kiri mulai berbicara, "Ehem. Perkenalkan. Kami para peri pelindung hutan ini...Yah walopun lbih pantes disebut 'setan penunggu hutan'...Nama gue Varan. Yang di tengah n rambutnya coklat2 itu Kagura, yg paling kanan rambutnya item itu Kaoru. Salam kenal ye"

Ichiru cengok melihat tiga cewek ga jelas itu dan Cuma merespon dodol, "eh..iya...salam kenal..."

Tiba2, Ichiru ingat kalo tadi cewek2 itu berkata sesuatu... "Eh! Kalo ga salah tadi lo bilang apa gitu tentang gw ama Zero..."

"Gue bilang kalo lo ga bisa bersama Zero karena lo berdua itu sodara kembar", kata Kaoru cuek sambil kipas2. Mendengarnya, Ichiru naek darah.

"Woy! Ga bisa gitu dong! Ini kan dunia per fanfic-an! Mo yaoi kek, mo incest kek, mo twincest kek! Itu kan hak asasi!!", sanggah Ichiru...

"Ya masalahnya Zeronya cinta ama Kaname, jadi gimana dong?", balas Kaoru lagi.

Ichiru makin stress...

Melihat tampang stress Ichiru (yang mirip Zero), akhirnya ketiga cewek ga jelas itu kasian dan simpati juga. "Ichiru-kun...", kata Kagura dengan senyum malaikat. "Kalo lo mau, kita bisa bantu lo memliki Zero koq..."

Ichiru melihat wajah Kagura yang berseri2 dan merasa ada secercah harapan... "Se...Serius lo??"

"Iya. Serius...", perlahan2 senyum malaikat Kagura berubah jadi senyum setan, "Asalkan lo mau melewati tes2 yang kami bertiga berikan..."

Kagura, Varan, dan Kaoru ketawa setan berbarengan. Tawa mereka membahana di dalam hutan.

Ichiru bengong. Menelan ludah.

'Perasaanku tidak enak...'

Ber...sam..bung?

A/N : Hwahahahaa...ga nyangka juga ffic dari chattingan kami bertiga bakal dipost beneran...hwahaha...jadi bagaimana??mohon reviewnya!! Betewe kalo ada yang mau baca ffic asli bin mentah langsung dari hasil chat kami, bilang aja. Entar kami kirimin via email deh kalo chapter dua dari ffic ini uda kelar.hehehe


End file.
